


I've Won You

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Writevember 2018 → SVT [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ballroom AU, M/M, han dresses in female clothing, josh is the rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Prompt: Seungcheol's ballroom dancing partner called in sick so he seeks Jeonghan to cover for Seungcheol's partner. But, Jeonghan would have to dress as a girl





	I've Won You

_Now playing_

_Merry Widow- Franz lehar_

 

The Annual Ballroom Dancing Championship was in full roll as the venue where the competition was to be held was crowded with dancers and viewers alike. If you went closer to the fitting rooms, you’d see dancers in beautifully coloured dresses and luxurious suits lounging. Some were nervously trying to motivate others while some were trying to practicing their routine. You could immediately tell who the seniors were and who the newer people were. The atmosphere smelled tense

 

In one on the said fitting rooms sat Ballroom Dancing Champion for five years in the running, Choi Seungcheol getting his make-up done. He was dressed in a black suit with red lapels and golden glitters. The seams were gold in colour and the suit lights up in specific lighting. Seungcheol definitely had a fanbase as his visuals didn’t play around. Even without make up, he was still very handsome, despite his personal stylist’s lecture on his skincare routine.

 

The Seungcheol wasn’t the seungcheol you’d see everyday; he was usually a very calm and collected man with lots of patience to spare but in this moment, his patience was thinning out- it’s almost time for the competition and his partner has yet to arrive. He calls over his assistant so he could contact her. The assistant does his job as told and returns moments later with unfortunate news. Seungcheol’s partner was sick and couldn’t make it. That struck horror in his heart. His biggest fear had come true. He started panicking. Nothing comes to mind as he tried hard to think of a solution. He should have agreed to having an understudy for back up instead of insisting with only one partner. Then, he remembered that jeonghan has come today

 

  Yoon jeonghan, a dancer famous for knowing both male and female dance parts and a coach slash youtuber who taught said parts, was seungcheol’s partner way before he moved away and got his current patner. He knew seungcheol’s style through and through. They were close friends and he hoped this time, jeonghan could still lend a helping hand. He dialed jeonghan’s number and when he answered, he told him that he was in need of desperate help and to come to the dressing rooms

 

A few minutes later, the door opens and jeonghan comes in to help. Seungcheol was already panicking. He had thought of every possible outcome and none had been good. He couldn’t lose the cup; with the cup came money and even though he didn’t need it, his family did. as soon as he saw jeonghan, he quickly explained the situation, half begging him. At first, he was hesitant- he hadn’t stepped in his dance shoes for a while due to his hiatus but when he saw the pained look in seungcheol’s eyes, he couldn’t help but agree.

 

“oh my god, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You know I absolutely cannot lose to that scumbag named hong jisoo”

 

“do you need me in a gender neutral suit or do I need to let my hair down?” jeonghan asked

 

“hair down, I guess” seungcheol replied

 

“alright. Stylists, whip me away”

 

For the next half and hour, seungcheol waited anxiously outside the dressing room as Jeonghan had a makeover. At the end of it , when jeonghan came out, seungcheol completely forgot about this competition, his breath taken away by Jeonghan. The dress meant for his partner seem to fit better on jeonghan. It was a full ball gown with full blue ruffles on the train. the dress itself with was a gradient going from midnight blue to sky blue. the back was a translucent mesh and despite Jeonghan having breasts, the stylists seem to have managed by stuffing the bodice. his eye make-up complimented the dress well as it's a navy blue. it catches your attention but doesn't distract you from the dress. Jeonghan's hair was put up in a way that made him look womanly enough to be a female but not quite

 

"Wow" seungcheol said

 

"while your stylists gave me a makeover, I watched the routine you sent to me last week. was that the final result?" Jeonghan asked

 

"yeah"

 

"what did coach say about the music? also where is he?"

 

" he said it might either be Johann Strauss or Franz lehar. and he had another student's competition to attend. rookie, needed more moral support than me. you know how coach is"

 

"do you do you want to go over the routine? just in case"

 

"we should"

 

"Lead me, Mr Choi"

 

Seungcheol went over to his bag and took out his USB speaker. a USB was already inserted. he switched it on and placed it on the dresser table. they got ready in position and bowed. When jeonghan placed hands on his, seungcheol was brought back to the time before competitions when he and Jeonghan went together for fun. that was before he was selected for his first junior championship and before Jeonghan moved to another studio that didn't competed. Seungcheol snapped back to reality when the first hint of violin began. The dance has begun.

 

With the music came nolstagia for Jeonghan. this was the first song where he completed a full routine with said man dancing with him, though he didn't expect seungcheol who would remember. the violin and cello brought peace to his heart all the piano melody tugged at his heart strings. and as the violin got more intense, so did his feelings for seungcheol.

 

a rise must have before and before they knew it, the music was over and the stylist and assistant clapped for them. they didn't do a single mistake, particularly because Jeonghan submitted into the leadership of seungcheol as any female part- dancers should

 

"I think we're good." Seungcheol commented " how did you know the dance so well without practice?"

 

Jeonghan simply shrugged, not wanting his secret to be outed. in truth, he had practice that dance for a week, both male and female parts in hopes that one day, he'll get to perform it, preferably with Seungcheol. The gods must have heard him. He however, did record two videos of the dance to be released a week after the competition like he always did with any dance routines he was interested in, particularly seungcheol's. His viewers always thought he was fast in covering the dances but really, he just had a lot of friends in the industry who sent him routines for opinions

 

"You have to stand by now!" the program coordinator yelled into his megaphone for all to hear "TEN MINUTES"

 

Seungcheol caught Jeonghan's eye and they gave each other encouraging looks. they could do this. they trusted each. Their hands find each other and they walked to the stage. To a third eye, it would be an impressive sight. two dancers, first gets interlocked, against the world. Determination setting their eyes on fire. Suit and dress pinned with a common number

 

When they finally stood right behind the stage, it finally dawned on jeonghan what he was doing, that it was really happening. To seungcheol, it may just be a stage of many stages but to Jeonghan, it was his first competition and, while he hoped it wasn't, his last for all he knew.

 

“So THAT’S your understudy? Why stoop so low, cheol?” a voice behind them said. More than a hundred competitions since junior championships have made seungcheol memorise that voice and it has become the taunting voice he hates

 

“Fuck off, soo”

 

"I know that’s yoon jeonghan; that hairstyle is really giving it away”

 

“the competition is starting soon. Smoke me with your dance, not your words” seungcheol said “because you say the same thing every year, every competition but I still bring that cup back every time. Get some better roasts, soo, I’m getting tired of yours”

 

Jisoo looked mildly offended. “glad so see you’re not too distraught from your partner ditching you” jisoo sneered. His eyes scanned jeonghan briefly before he said “Love that dance cover you did. When will you upload the next one?”

 

Jeonghan was complete taken aback. How did that video get leaked? He was going to post it next week to make it less suspicious that he was so quick. He had it on his google drive- did it get leaked? Or perhaps jisoo was referring to his other dance covers. Dance covers of hong jisoo’s routine he’s done before? He knew he did four before.

 

“Jeonghan! Han!” seungcheol called. Jeonghan snapped back to reality, tucking the thought away “focus. The first contestant has already been called”

 

“Contestant number 6, Choi Seungcheol” the announcer said and a round of cheers and claps and applause roared from the stands. They went onto the big stage and jeonghan briefly recalled all the rules for ballroom competitions.

 

They got into positions, bowed and returned to each other’s arm’s hold. The music began and as predicted, Franz Lehar’s Merry widow played. They all moved in graceful formations around the beg stage, lights shining on them at different angles, crowd cheering for them. They both shined under the lights and it wasn’t only the dress.

 

The song hurt jeonghan so he put all his pain in his dance

 

Despite knowing that the judges judged by the leadership of the male, he couldn’t help but want to make jeonghan shine more. He wanted them captivated. Every spin and turn he made, he was sure to let the audience see jeonghan more. He felt that the world should see what he saw.

 

  They both saw it, the rose petals that surrounded both of them as they danced to the sophisticated song. The song was red and so was the rose petals. Right before the song ended, when the piano was most prominent, jeonghan leaned forward a little bit and right as they parted, jeonghan whispered three words into his ears, only for him to hear. The rose petals faded into golden sparkles and all he could hear was his heartbeat as he bowed.

 

They all gradually got of stage to rest before the announcement of winners and to let the judges consider their options. The moment they stepped off, seungcheol pulled jeonghan and dragged him to their dressing room. Once they are there, seungcheol slams the door shut and make sure it’s locked before trapping jeonghan between the door and him, caging him in his arms

 

“I love you too” seungcheol said and their lips met each other. The rose petals rained around them again.

 

_“ even if I don’t win this, I’ve already won you”_

**Author's Note:**

> this took me longer than expected but i have it here


End file.
